Roscoso Up and Coming Fanfic
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Just some possible idea's send some reviews if you can
1. Chapter 1

Roscoso Productions

Up and Coming Fanfic's

**Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Pokemon Style)**

Sequel to Ice Age: Pokemon Style, Continuing the Adventures of Ross the Donphan, Alyssa the Delcatty and Kirby the Slakoth, when the Ice Start's to Melt all the Pokemon head to a safe place to survive the flood, On the way their, Ross begins to ponder if he is the Last Donphan, until he meet's a girl Donphan named Colette and her Zigzagoon Brothers, Lunatic121 and Naruto Uzumaki.

**Pokemon to Vampire:** Possible one

(Pokemon, Rosario Vampire, Crossover) When a young Pokemon Trainer (An OC) is accidentaly invited to Youkai academy, he find himself in for major trouble espically since his first friend is a Vampire Named Moka.

**The Space Warrior's Part 2: Balance Rescue.**

With Hikari captured by Lucifer, The Author Fighter's plan to rescue her, but when Drake and his army attacks them they are forced to fight back, Ross then Takes Darkmagicianmon and the Space Warrior's to Lucifers Castle to Rescue Hikari.

(These are all I have at the Moment)


	2. Chapter 2

Roscoso's Future Fanfic Ideas.

The Space Warrior's: Hurtful Reunion.

While heading back to his home dimension to pay respects to the people he lost, Ross meets Arceus where he is given special training to fully use the Life Aura's, in exchange to see his friend once again. When Rasets spirit discovers Ross's training, He quickly tries to stop him. Will Ross be able to master the Life Aura's, and see his friend again?

Lunatic:

Parody of the Halo Machinima Sprigg's, On Zambai 7, follow the adventure's, of the the fifth intergalactic semi-mechanizied infantry batallion, Lunatic121 as Spriggs, Nukid as Willy, Ross as Triple M and X Prodigy as Hammer.


	3. Chapter 3

Roscoso's Up and Coming Fanfic's.

Part 3.

**The Space Warrior's: Coloseum.**

When Lucifer by accident sends Hikari and Hinaten to the Orre Region...Five Years in the Past. While stuck in the Desert the run into a Pokemon Trainer named Wes. As the Balance of Hope and Mew Pokemorph find themselves deep in the First Shadow Pokemon Incident.

**Omega XLR.**

A Thousand Years in the future the Fanfiction Realm is under attack from a huge army of flamers. When A young Author named, Alyssalioness manages to steal a Robot called Omega, to help the Authors in the conflict, when Omega, Alyssa and an entire Flamer mothership...get sent to the year 2009. Where Omega winds up in the hands of four brits named Roscoso, Nukid, X Prodigy and Arkard.

**The Space Warrior's: Clash of Deitys.**

When a Giratina Pokemorph is enraged because of Katie and Justin's involvement with the world. So she tries to fix that problem. Will the Space Warrior's and the Author Fighter be able to handle three Pokemorph Deitys clashing. Meanwhile, Hinaten and Hareta, get into trouble in the distorted world...while finding help with a man named Kaito.


	4. Chapter 4

Roscoso's Upcoming Fanfics.

**Scarlet and the Black Knight:**

Parody of Sonic and the Black Knight and side story for The Space Warrior Series. When Scarlet is sent to a strange world being savaged by a cruel king. Scarlet must use a Sacred Sword Named Caliburn, he must defeat the Kings, Loyal Knights to defeat him. Can this Gizoid do it and understand the code of the Knights? (P.S: If anyone wants to be apart of this as one of the Knights of the Round Table, Merlina or anyone else send me a review)

(That' all I got right now? Also if anyone wants story requests as well. Send me some)


	5. Chapter 5

Roscoso's Up and coming Fanfics!

Part Five!

**Space Warrior's: Mistress of Shadows!**

Set after Balance Rescue 2 and X Prodigy's Webs of Deception story! With Yami gone, Hinaten seems to finally be at peace, but the Shadow Pokemorph's Curse Mark has other ideas, when the Mark tries to take her over, she runs away to avoid hurting anyone, it will take Ross, Marissa, X Prodigy and a new team with the special 'Femme Fatale Factor' to help the Pokemorph!

**Gotta see Gotta know! X Prodigy's true face!**

A Special One or Two Shot story, Lunatic121 wants to know the secret of X Prodigy's mask and what he is hiding under it, dragging Hinaten and Hareta into it too! Can the Fictorian Ninja and the Two Pokemorphs find out the secret, or will Hilarious Chaos Happen?


End file.
